


The Gravity Falls Wikipedia Page

by KingoftheUzbeks



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (Stan and Dipper are implied to be people editing the WIkipedia page), Bill might be lurking as well, Canon Compliant, Digital Art, Embedded Images, Gen, History, Kinda, Oblivious, One Shot, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, cipher, codes, in-universe media, wikipedia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingoftheUzbeks/pseuds/KingoftheUzbeks
Summary: Like many small towns, Gravity Falls has a short Wikipedia page. It's mostly edited by locals with scores to settle, alongside Wikipedia purists, just trying to keep the page up to standards. But perhaps there is more?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	The Gravity Falls Wikipedia Page

**Author's Note:**

> Similar to my Avatar Fic, "Wikibending." The flag, seal, and photo are not my own work. The flag and seal are stolen from show screenshots, the flag is from Reddit user u/Tom-Graham,

Olssv Aolyl

  
Gravity Falls is a city in Deschutes County in Central Oregon. It is the largest city in the Gravity Falls Valley area and sits near lake Mysterioso. Gravity Falls was founded in 1842, although it was not incorporated until 1967, largely due to local residents believing that sending such requests to Salem would reveal their location to witches. 

Gravity Falls has a population of 8,765 permanent residents, with a few more seasonal residents. It is surrounded by a valley of the same name, which has several unincorporated communities and individual residencies. ~~including the world-famous Mystery Shack.~~ [Removed by TigerFan23: Not Relevant]. 

Gravity Falls was first settled in 1842 by ~~former President Quentin Trembley~~ [Removed by TigerFan23: Who?] ~~Pioneer Nathaniel Northwest~~ [Removed by TinePree: See Citation] ~~former President Quentin Trembley~~ [Removed TigerFan23: Editors are expected to use accepted researchers, not photos they themselves made] Cairo, Illinois, resident Nathaniel Northwest. Initially quite small it grew in the 1850s thanks to the discovery of mineral resources. While the mining sector quickly collapsed due to unforeseen seismic activity, the town remained. Lumber would become the dominant industry in the area. Area Lumberjacks would eventually unionize under the Cigar Makers' International Union, despite a public smoking ban. aybza uv vul

In 1912 the town elected 3-year-old Eustace Befufftlefumpter as mayor, as part of a complicated agreement to ensure he was properly potty trained. This made Gravity Falls a novelty worldwide. In 1914 Befufftlefumpter was invited to visit Austria-Hungary. Details remain unclearr, but he later remarked that "I was lucky Gavrilo owed me big time." Befufftlefumpter would be continuously reelected in coming years. His only significant challenge was in 1964 when former Minnesota Governor Harold Stassen launched one of his many campaigns for office in Gravity Falls. Stassen nearly won, but it was revealed at the last minute that he has disrespected the holiday of Halloween once. Halloween is and remains extremely popular in Gravity Falls, and so Stassen lost. Befufftlefumpter's tenure saw the construction of the town's high-speed rail model, the town submarine dock, the town list printer, the town's inexplicably large sewer system, and the town's water tower. Befufftlefumpter died in 2012, aged 102, and America's longest-serving Mayor. He was replaced by local enthusiasm enthusiast Tyler Cutebiker. 

Gravity Falls has an economy largely based around the Lumber Industry. The surrounding valley is home to a wide variety of trees, including some more commonly found in Brazil. The reason for this has yet to be explained. The US Forest Service has continually attempted to find the reason, but no satisfactory conclusion has been reached. 

~~Use Caesar~~. [Removed by TigerFan23: non sequitur] 

Gravity Falls is also a popular tourist destination, being a local hotspot for paranormal activity enthusiasm. ~~COME TO THE MYSTERY SHACK~~ [Removed by TigerFan23: Advertising]. Sightings of strange creatures are common, as are earthquakes, unusual in the region. Some sightings include a Lake Monster, Bigfoot, and Flying Eyeballs. ~~Sightings have increased in recent years since a series of incidents in 2012~~ [Removed by GFGov: NEVER MIND ALL THAT] as residents have embraced the reputation. Some have called Gravity Falls the Roswell of Oregon, although that is not one of the town's official nicknames. Dprpwlkph dhz puclualk if aol myllthzvuzl

The town is the ancestral home of the Northwest Family, former majority shareholders of the Amalgamated Polluted Sludge Production Corporation Incorporated, America's leading destroyers of natural beauty. Spitoon Research and Development is also based in the town and has announced a plan to build a plant downtown. 

Despite a population of over 8,000, Gravity Falls only has a two-man police department. Some have claimed this has led to Gravity Falls having the highest disappearance rate in Oregon, although defenders point out the city has the highest reappearance with a long beard and crazed eyes rate as well. Ipss dhz olyl Gravity Falls has 3 elementary schools, a middle school, and a high school. The Gravity Falls Beavers won a state basketball championship in 2003, led by team captain Not A. Yeti. The team was described as being "extremely tall," "extremely harry," and as having "very large feet." 

Gravity Falls is famous for being an "anti-bellwether" politically. In every election since Oregon statehood, Gravity Falls has voted for the wrong candidate. ~~except in 1984~~ [REMOVED by TigerFan23: Despite what Town Records say, Walter Mondale was never President] In 1960 town members gave Richard Nixon the key to the city, only to revoke it when he visited again in 1972. Gravity Falls also does not recognize the current government of the United Kingdom, instead, Gravity Falls recognizes the Jacobite Claimants to the throne.

Aol Hevsvas'z uhtl pz SvnnslLocally, Gravity Falls has an odd political scene. Longtime Mayor Befufftlefumpter was a committed member of the Anti-Masonic Party, but current Mayor Tyler Cutebiker is an independent. Elections are done by throwing birdseed at candidates instead of Secret Ballot. It has been suggested by some that this would not hold up in court, but no lawsuits have been filed. 

Prominent landmarks in Gravity Falls include the Non-Denominational Churmosqueaagogue at the center of town. The Walter Mondale memorial bridge, built-in 1923, which crosses the valley the town is a part of, and the Mystery Shack, ~~a roadside attraction~~ [Removed by MysteryShack: Not Appealing] ~~THE WORLD’S MOST MYSTERIOUS BUILDING~~ [Removed by TigerFan23: Just stop] a roadside attraction advertised on many Oregon bumper stickers.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I managed to figure out colored text on A03. So that's nice


End file.
